¿morir o servir? ¿tu que escogerias?
by Thalie Lovegood
Summary: es increible como tu vida puede cambiar con el simple hecho de que te amenacen, lo dejarias todo para asi morir o por ser asi de egoista lo aceptarias para tartar de seguir siendo el msimo chico alegre y entusiasta.... pasen y lean esta muy bueno.


Solo estaba corriendo a través de un bosque de Albania huyendo de un hombre lobo, mientras corría veía la luna llena y sentía la emoción, la excitación, la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

"Valla y pensar que desperdicie varios años en mi vida al estudiar y enseñar estudios muggles, ojala me hubiera entrenado para auror" pensó mientras sus pies chocaban con una raíz sobresalida y se caía al suelo, "definitivamente enfrentar la muerte varias veces al día es genial pero supongo que ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será algo" pensó mientras ese hombre lobo lo acorralaba sin varita.

Tenía miedo de morir pero aun así si tuviera su varita no serviría de nada por que no recordaba como enfrentarse a uno en lo que respecta a lo teórico.

"Bueno al menos creo que viviré como hombre lobo eso es mejor que morir, creo" pensó mientras que en el otro lado del bosque se escucho un aullido, el licántropo lo ignoro peor volvió a sonar otro aullido y esta vez el licántropo no lo ignoro y se marcho hacia al otro lado del bosque ignorando a Quirrell.

"Que suerte" se dijo a si mismo mientras se limpiaba la túnica.

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba su varita, la recogió y se adentro al bosque ya que quería ver dos licántropos interactuando, tenia curiosidad; si tal vez fuera estúpido por ir hacia el peligro per no importa quería sentir otra vez esa adrenalina.

….

Después de caminar por varios minutos se rindió y acepto el hecho de que estaba perdido en un bosque de Albania, pero no importa ya que al amanecer con ayuda del sol iba a volver a encontrar el camino correcto o tal vez se encuentre con los licántropos ya en forma humana y le digan por donde ir, no hay que ser negativos y con lo anterior dando vueltas en su cabeza se sentó apoyando su espalda y cabeza en el tronco de un árbol.

Pero no se quedo sentado por mucho tiempo primero, por que estaba muy inquieto e hiperactivo y segundo por que escucho un sonido a unos metros de donde estaba y claro el fue a investigar por la adrenalina y por que no se quería quedar con la intriga.

Al llegar al lugar no encontró a nada y a nadie que produjera tal sonido, lastima. Pero aun así siguió buscando quería acción, quería peligro.

Busco por horas tanto así que ya estaba amaneciendo, mejor así encontraría el camino para salir de aquel bosque y con algo de suerte vería a alguna criatura mágica.

Y al darse vuelta ahogo un grito por al cosa tan espantosa que vio: era una especie de bebe, pero no era bebe se notaba en sus facciones que tendría unos cincuenta años, era tan palido que era blanco y en vez de orificios nasales tenia unas rajas parecidas a las de una serpiente, además se notaba que estaba débil.

Lugo alzo su varita para acercarse a aquella criatura pero esta abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar de forma arrastrada

-no podrás atacarme aunque quisieras, Quirinus Quirrell-le dijo

-¿C-C-como-sabe m- mi nombre?-le pregunto

- lord voldemort sabe todo lo que quiere y el interesa saber-le respondió

Quedo pálido, como una estatua; dijo lord voldemort pero si el había muerto por manos de un bebe, por manos de Harry Potter, no, no tal vez sea un boggart, no tampoco es posible por que ya es de día y los boggart odian la luz. ¿Pero entonces es en verdad lord voldemort?

-claro que lo soy imbécil, quien te crees que eres para subestimar… ah, no importa. Tu ser inferior me ayudaras a volver al poder-

-¿que? ¿Como supo lo que pensaba?¿volver al poder? ¿Piensa que lo ayudare? ¡NUNCA!-dijo esto ultimo levantando su varita hacia voldemort

-¡como te atreves! ¡Algún día volveré al poder y no descansare hasta matarte amenos que me ayudes a recuperar mi cuerpo¡¡lo harás a tu propia voluntad o yo mismo te obligare!

No sabia que hacer, no quería que toda la comunidad mágica sufriera por el regreso de lord voldemort, pero tampoco quería ver aquel rayo de luz verde como al última imagen que vería del mundo. Pero el egoísmo gana o mejor dicho el poder.

-¿como quiere que lo ayude, mi señor?- dijo después de varios minutos

Voldemort se vio complacido-quiero que regreses a hogwarts, este septiembre comenzara sus estudios y ¡quiero venganza!-le respondió voldemort- ahora también necesito un cuerpo y para eso necesito al piedra filosofal, pero antes salgamos de este bosque.

Y sin mas Quirrell alzo el pequeño y débil cuerpo de voldemort mientras este le indicaba como salir del bosque.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**Se me ocurrió este oneshot de Quirrell, espero que les guste.**

**Le puse aquella personalidad por que pienso de que antes de conocer a voldemort en persona el era un joven alegre y entusiasta.**

**Los rewieus me hacen muy muy pero muy feliz, se aceptan críticas constructivas.**


End file.
